


The Longest Night

by lydia_rogue



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, slight AU - Ozpin is the wizard hiding in a cabin and Goodwitch is head of Beacon, wintertime fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/pseuds/lydia_rogue
Summary: Ozpin was meant to rendezvous with one of Ironwood's operatives, but the only thing Oz can find in the raging blizzard is an injured crow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend [Ro](http://robotic-overlord.tumblr.com/).

Ozpin wasn't the type to curse, but standing out in the middle of a clearing during one of the worst snowstorms of the year certainly made him want to. He could have been sitting pretty in a cushy job in Vale if he'd taken the council's offer to become headmaster of Beacon, but no, he didn't think he could do as much good tied to a desk as he could out in the world. Plus he could always message Glynda about things and ensure that things were done the way they needed to be in order to protect the Maidens.

He had no idea who his contact was - _a friend, Oz, someone I trust_ , Ironwood had said - and he really didn't know why this huntsman had chosen here of all places, but the other man, "Qrow", was _late_.

Stomping his feet to try and get some feeling back into his toes, he grumbled at the sky. For some unfathomable reason, Qrow had insisted on meeting here in this thrice-cursed meadow rather than his safe, _warm_ cabin.

The distressed cry of a corvid also wasn't helping his mood. What was the ridiculous animal even doing out here in this weather?

Ozpin checked the time - Qrow was an hour late. He wanted to be irritated, but truth be told he was getting worried. 

What kind of name was _Qrow_ anyway? he thought irritably, stomping around the clearing. Still no sign of the man and the corvid - probably a crow, just his luck to be irritated at both a crow and a Qrow today - would not shut up.

Honestly, the crow sounded ill, and if he was going to be out here in the snowstorm he might as well try and find the ridiculous creature and make sure it wasn't injured.

He circled back around to where the distressed cawing had been loudest. It took him a moment to find the cursed bird, half-covered in snow and not moving. 

"Easy there, birdbrain," he crooned, digging out the snow around the crow's body. Some of it was red with the animal's blood - a trio of deep gashes down its back were half-closed, or maybe half-frozen. The poor thing's wing seemed to be broken too. "How are you even alive?" He prayed to whatever god was listening that he wasn't about to get mauled and he scooped up the bird. It let out a single distressed cry before falling quiet for the first time since Ozpin had arrived. "That's it, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

But the animal didn't make any moves as if it were distressed or concerned with Ozpin's presence. Best to get the crow back to his cabin where it was warm and deal with the missing huntsman later.

* * *

**Ozpin:** _Qrow was a no-show, have you heard from him?_

**James Ironwood:** _No. We may have lost him if you haven't heard anything. He's never missed a check-in before._

It was probably best not to dwell on what James meant by "lost" - the man was a faceless informant that James had recruited. Hunters died in the line of duty all the time, but Ozpin still mourned Qrow's loss. James would have had to trust Qrow with his life to give him this assignment.

He turned his attention instead to the crow in front of him. Isolated as he was, it was difficult to get more than the most basic scroll signal - he was surprised he was getting through texts with the blizzard.

**Ozpin:** _Do you know anything about taking care of injured birds?_

**James Ironwood:** _No. Is everything okay?_

**Ozpin:** _Found an injured crow while waiting on your Qrow, I'll figure it out._

A quick search told him what kinds of food to offer his unexpected guest - thankfully he had stocked up on nuts and dried fruit recently and so had plenty to offer it.

There wasn't much in the way of medical supplies in the cabin - the primary purpose was a bolt hole for hunters out on missions, though food-wise it was always well-stocked. However, there were bandages and he could fashion a makeshift splint out of a few things he had laying about.

The bird was worryingly docile as Ozpin worked, only crying out once when he set the wing. It was alert, following Ozpin's movements around the cabin with its head and picking at the food that was offered.

Ozpin took a risk and gently poked at the wounds on the bird's back, trying to judge if they would need stitches - not that he really knew how he would do so - surely the animal wouldn't put up with him doing that. 

But even after deliberately causing pain, the crow only voiced its displeasure, making no move to try and attack Ozpin.

**James Ironwood:** _Wait - a crow?_

Ozpin barely had time to read the text before his scroll was ringing. 

"James?" he asked, putting it on speaker.

"Is the crow all right?" James sounded far more concerned than Ozpin would have expected for a wild animal.

"I mean, it has a broken wing and some scratches, but I presume it'll be all right. I didn't think you would take such an interest in the local wildlife." Ozpin eyed the bird, who had perked up slightly at the sound of James' voice.

James sighed in relief. "Qrow's semblance - he can turn into a crow."

Ozpin looked at the crow that was nestled in three towels on his kitchen counter. "That… would explain some things."

James let out an exasperated sigh. "He has a twin sister named Raven."

"Let me guess - "

"Yes, but she's not as nice. You're _sure_ it's a crow and not a raven?"

Ozpin double checked the bird's tail feathers, causing the creature - _Qrow_ \- to caw indignantly. "I'm quite certain. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Qrow."

"Good. And be sure to lock up your liquor cabinet if he's staying a few days."

The bird squawked again at that. "Will do. Thanks, James, I'm glad that Qrow seems to be okay."

"I'm a little concerned he hasn't turned back yet." Ozpin could hear James drumming his fingers on a table.

"Probably just aura drain - if he's not back human by morning I'll be more worried."

"All right, if you're sure, Ozpin." He could hear the relief in James' voice. 

"Shapeshifter semblances are rare enough as it is - but it takes quite a bit of energy to shift back." He flipped off speaker and held the scroll to his ear with his shoulder, scooping up Qrow in both hands. "Look, I'll call you in the morning with a status update."

"All right, stay safe."

"Thanks, general." He let the device fall to the floor as he carried Qrow into the bedroom. "I apologize in advance, however with the current weather and your state, I feel like leaving you in the front room would put you at unnecessary risk. I'll keep you in this room with me." He looked down at the bird, who had fallen asleep already, nuzzled up against Ozpin's chest. 

The storm raged as Ozpin carefully tucked Qrow into his bed. He finished his nightly routine, putting his scroll safely on the nightstand before crawling into bed with the bird. "I hope that, given the circumstances, you'll be a gentleman when you wake."

The bird let out a sleepy caw before snuggling up closer to Ozpin, both of them falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Waking up was about as awkward as he'd expected. Sometime during the night Qrow had regained much of his aura - and in his injured state, had shifted back to being human.

Ozpin blinked a few times and looked at his companion. The first thing he noticed was that Qrow was considerably more handsome than he'd expected. The second thing he noticed was that Qrow was a _cuddler_ and had effectively pinned Ozpin to the bed.

"Qrow?" Ozpin asked, gently shaking the other man. The injuries look to have healed fine over night, which was good considering the splint was no longer useful.

Qrow woke immediately, scrambling out of the bed and sliding a hand under his cape to reach . Ozpin was grateful that the man was still clothed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ozpin - the head of the group James asked you to help gather information for. How is your arm?" Ozpin didn't get out from under the covers, trying to remain as non-threatening as possible. He'd hoped Qrow would remember some of what happened the night before - some shapeshifters remembered things very well, for others it was more fuzzy - but apparently not.

"You know Jimmy?" Qrow asked, no longer reaching for whatever was at the small of his back.

"Well enough to know he hates being called that, yes."

Qrow nodded his approval, patting down his shirt until he found a sheaf of paper. "Here. Not a lot, but increased grimm reports from captains going out near some of the uninhabited islands off the northwest coast of Saunus. Might not be as uninhabited as we thought."

Ozpin flipped through the notes briefly and sighed. It's what he had feared. "Let me make some coffee and we can go over these together."

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "I thought coffee was supposed to come before sleeping with someone."

"I hardly think your bird form counts, Qrow," Ozpin said with an exasperated sigh. "Come on, coffee and the explain what happened."

* * *

Qrow's report did not paint a pretty picture. They still didn't know where Salem was - just that bigger, scarier grimm kept coming out of the woodwork and _something_ was about to happen.

The storm only grew worse as they talked. The sky was twilight-dark by midday and the raging wind outside kept them trapped inside.

"Looks like I'll be here a bit longer, Oz."

Ozpin sighed. He usually only let close friends call him Oz, but Qrow had insisted on calling James "Jimmy" the entire conversation, so he knew that protesting the nickname would get him nowhere. "This cabin is fully stocked with provisions for a full team to last the winter if needed, however I should warn you that the _alcohol_ content is lacking."

Qrow laughed. "Been talking to Jimmy, I see. I always come prepared," he said, pulling out a flask from somewhere improbable. "Though - I'll let you in on a little secret. It's just a bit of heavily watered vodka." 

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and Qrow's smirk grew. "It helps if people think you're drunk off your ass the entire time. The vodka just helps it smell right."

"Clever." He was beginning to see why James liked this man - he valued smart operatives. Ozpin knew that the types of missions he recruited for also took a special type of person. Given the thoroughness of Qrow's information, he was a fantastic addition to the group.

"Like you don't do the same. How many people know you drink hot chocolate instead of coffee?"

A corner of Ozpin's mouth curled up in a small smile. "Three, now."

He snorted. "You're worse at keeping secrets than I am - only you and Jimmy know about the alcohol."

"I take it you've never met Glynda, then, because she'll have you figured out in half a second."

He shook his head. "I don't get out to Beacon all that often, but my niece is starting there in the fall, so I'll probably get a chance to meet Beacon's headmistress then."

"She knows about all of this." He gestured to the information Qrow had brought. "She's a valued part of the team, so be nice."

"Or what, you'll spank me?" Qrow asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Glynda's favored weapon is a riding crop," Ozpin deadpanned, though he was unable to suppress a twitch of his lips that gave away his amusement.

Qrow laughed outright at that. "I'd rather you do it." He added a wink for good measure. 

Ozpin smiled. Maybe this blizzard wouldn't be as terrible as he'd thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://marykay91.tumblr.com/).


End file.
